


Beg For It

by netflixbrowsing



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Rare Pairings, i guess, i'm sorry this is kinda trash lmao, kihyun's pretty flexible or whateva, power bottom kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixbrowsing/pseuds/netflixbrowsing
Summary: As they passed by the people on the dance floor, Jooheon pulled him closer in an attempt to mask the scent of an omega in heat with his alpha pheromones.Kihyun wondered if Jooheon was aware of his own hard-on.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, we all know Jooheon is more of an omega than an alpha, but I wrote this for my friend and she wanted bottom Kihyun, so...

Maybe going to a club a couple days before Kihyun’s heat was due wasn’t a good idea.

Honestly, the last thing he expected was for his heat to start early in the middle of a crowd of strangers while he was teetering on the edge of being drunk out of his mind.

The sensation of the start of his heat hit him like a freight train, so unexpected that it almost made him fall onto the ground, his eyes blown wide. Luckily, Jooheon was there in an instant, securing an arm around Kihyun's waist.

Kihyun's insides churned like butter.

The omega would never admit this to anyone, but he had been longing for the alpha since before they even presented. He always wrote his feelings off as a stupid infatuation that would eventually fade away as time went on, but here he was. Nearly ten years later, and butterflies still filled his stomach whenever Jooheon looked at him for a bit longer than necessary.

Now, with his heat on the rise and his system flooded with alcohol, Kihyun felt overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that he shoved Jooheon away from him and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Every fiber of his being screamed out him to go back outside — to go back to Jooheon.

His head was pounding and the thrumming of Lady Gaga telling him to "just dance" did not help one bit.

He had no clue what to do. For all he knew, if he left the bathroom, he could get mobbed by a bunch of horny alphas. He hoped Jooheon wouldn't let that happen, but he was an alpha, too, and alphas did stupid shit when an omega in heat was involved.

An abrupt knock on the door and the door handle being jiggled startled him from his thoughts. Panic coursed through his veins as he feared that a random alpha had smelled his growing heat, so he stayed quiet, taking a couple steps away from the door.

"Hyung?" Jooheon called through the door, and relief washed over Kihyun in an instant at the familiar voice.

Kihyun reached a hand out to unlock the door, but stopped himself, his hand resting on the metal handle. This was so humiliating, starting his heat in the middle of a club; he didn't want Jooheon to see him like this. Surprisingly, in all of their years of friendship, Kihyun never had to worry about being in heat around Jooheon. Whenever the omega's heat would come around, he would send Jooheon a warning text and the two wouldn't talk much until it was over.

In his twenty-five years of life, he never had to deal with starting his heat in _ public _.

Another jiggle of the handle. "Ki? Did you..." The alpha on the other side of the door trailed off, then continued, "Are you in heat?"

Kihyun sighed and muttered a small confirmation. He felt hopeless. He hung his head low, eyes glued to the floor, and unlocked the door so Jooheon could come inside.

There was a moment of silence between the two and Kihyun started to worry his friend may have left him, but then the door opened and closed so quickly he barely registered what was happening until a pair of arms were wrapped around him.

It was Jooheon. Kihyun knew by the intoxicating smell of the alpha that filled his nose. He smelled like the bonfire they sat next to for hours after their high school graduation, the woods they often visited when they would skip school together, and the honey lemon tea Jooheon liked to drink when he was sick.

It was comforting to be held by the other man, but because of his heat, being so close to an alpha made his entire body shiver with _ want _ and his scalp tingled where Jooheon's fingers were threaded through his hair. The most concerning reaction, though, was the slick Kihyun felt leave his body at the contact.

Appalled by how his body responded to the alpha's touch, Kihyun pushed Jooheon away. Something squeezed around his heart when the younger of the two looked at him like a kicked puppy and a pathetic whine bubbled up in Kihyun's throat before he could swallow it down, shocking both of the men.

"I- I can't..." Kihyun stuttered out, tears of frustration pooling in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over any second now. "I can't be around you right now, Jooheon, I just-"

He cut himself off, his face scrunched up into a grimace as tears rolled down his cheeks. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around his bent knees, too embarrassed to look his friend in the eye right now.

It didn't make sense because they were practically best friends, but he expected Jooheon to just leave him there — alone and afraid.

Jooheon's jacket being draped over his shoulders instead was a pleasant surprise.

"Let me take you home, Ki." He murmured, crouching in front of the older man. Kihyun noticed how he started reaching up, probably to wipe his tears away, but quickly put his hands on his knees instead. "I mean, to your home," he flushed, "so you can deal with this... On your own..."

On his own. Kihyun knew he was only saying that so he didn't feel uncomfortable going with the alpha, but the possessive omega in him grew sad at those words. He couldn't help it. He had wanted to be with Jooheon for as long as he could remember.

With a short exhale, Kihyun nodded. It was taking all of his strength to suppress the urge to reach out and touch the alpha in front of him and with his heat becoming more intense as time passed, the omega wasn't sure how long he could last before he gave in to his desires and needs.

Then, the two exited the bathroom together. Jooheon made sure Kihyun stayed close to him, hands gripping his shoulders and his chest brushing against the shorter man's back as they walked through the club.

As they passed by the people on the dance floor, Jooheon pulled him closer in an attempt to mask the scent of an omega in heat with his alpha pheromones.

Kihyun wondered if Jooheon was aware of his own hard-on.

Probably not because if he did know, he wouldn't be so close to Kihyun, his clothed cock pressed against his backside.

Luckily, although they received a couple weird looks as they left the club, they made it to Kihyun's car without being stopped by anyone.

And _ luckily _, Jooheon had a license. Kihyun was in no condition to drive at the moment, and Jooheon made sure to tell him that before he could slip into the driver's seat. Pouting, the omega shuffled over to the other side of the car and got in.

The drive to Kihyun's house was silent for the first few minutes — until Kihyun's eyes wandered to Jooheon's lap while they were sat at a red light. It's not like he had never seen his friend's dick before. He had. When you're friends for so long, you're bound to see each other naked at least once.

However, probably due to the smell of Kihyun and his heat, Jooheon seemed to be even bigger than Kihyun remembered, the outline of his hard cock in his leather pants clear as day.

A primal whine broke through the silence.

Kihyun slapped a hand over his mouth and quickly turned his whole body toward the passenger side door.

He _ really _ couldn't even look at Jooheon.

The alpha began apologizing once he realized why Kihyun whined, stammering over his words, but Kihyun dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "It's fine, Jooheon. Really." He said, clenching his jaw after he spoke. "I understand you can't exactly... Control your, uh, dick in this situation. I'm sorry."

Jooheon frowned at that. "You don't have to-"

"Here." Kihyun gave Jooheon his jacket back, his gaze lingering on the latter for a moment. "Just, you know..." Then, he returned to staring out the window.

The alpha got the message and crumpled the jacket in his lap before the light changed to green and he continued driving.

Every cell in his body wanted to be closer to the other man — to touch him, and feel his warm skin underneath his fingertips and his body against his. At this point, he couldn't tell if it was the omega that wanted him, or himself. Naturally, Kihyun always wanted to be closer to Jooheon because he was in love with him, and had been for years.

Now, though, everything was amplified. He didn't just want anymore, no, he _craved_ Jooheon's touch. He needed it, yearned for it.

Thankfully, his sudden heat sobered him up as much as a heat could. As usual, there was a part of him that told him to keep his hands to himself, metaphorically and literally. Kihyun loved Jooheon as a friend, too, and didn't want to ruin what they had.

Jooheon clearing his throat pulled him from his thoughts. They had arrived at Kihyun's house that he shared with his friend, Minhyuk, who was a beta (and was on a trip with his boyfriend at the moment).

Kihyun gave the alpha a brief nod, then opened the car door to leave when Jooheon stopped him, his hand grasping onto the omega's bicep. "I'll walk you to the door," said the younger man. "You know, just in case... I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

And the omega didn't try to stop him when he followed him out of the car and to his front door.

His control was slipping. He just wanted Jooheon to leave him alone as soon as possible.

Well, he didn't _want_ that, but it's what was best for both of them.

"Okay," he began, turning to face Jooheon, "this is where we part ways. I don't need your help anymore." Kihyun forced a smile to convince his friend that he would be okay, despite his hands shaking in the pockets of his coat with the desire to touch the other man.

Being around an alpha was driving him crazy.

"Maybe I... want to help you..."

Okay, maybe he really was going crazy. Did he hear that correctly?

"W-what?" He stuttered out, looking at Jooheon incredulously.

The alpha took a step closer to the omega, their noses touching for a moment. "Let me help you, hyung. _Please_." Jooheon breathed out, voice almost a whisper.

Kihyun's eyes grew wide at the proposal and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and connected their lips.

Jooheon instantly returned the action, reaching up to cup Kihyun's cheeks in his hand as he stepped forward some more. The omega's back came in contact with the front door of his home and a quiet moan escaped his lips, the small noise swallowed up by Jooheon.

The older of the two couldn't believe this was legitimately happening. Never in a million years did Kihyun think he would ever be able to kiss Jooheon like this, let alone while he was in _heat_._  
_

This wasn't just another one of his wet dreams, right?

It all felt real to Kihyun. Jooheon's hands on his cheeks, his tongue hesitantly licking into his mouth, and their clothed erections sandwiched between their bodies. Everything felt very real.

"Are we gonna go inside, or do you want me to fuck you out here?" Jooheon's voice sounded huskier than usual and it immediately commanded Kihyun's attention.

He knew the alpha was joking, but his suggestion didn't sound half bad. Kihyun imagined it; his legs wrapped around Jooheon's waist as he fucked him into the door. Anyone who walked by would be able to see them. Kihyun visibly shuddered at the thought, which led to Jooheon snickering at him.

"Oh? Are you laughing at me, asshole?" He asked, challenging him with a raised eyebrow. Before the younger man could respond, though, Kihyun opened the door and slipped inside. Jooheon trailed behind him like a puppy, dependent and needy, despite being the alpha of the two.

Kihyun had always bossed Jooheon around, and the latter always obeyed without a second thought, so when their biological statuses were presented, everyone was surprised. What was even more surprising was how the revelation didn't change their relationship at all. Throughout the rest of their lives, Jooheon continued to do whatever Kihyun told him to.

So, once they were in the Kihyun's room, and the omega ordered him to strip down and lay on his bed, he did so without hesitating. When Kihyun turned around to face Jooheon after getting undressed himself, he took a moment to check the other man out, eyes raking over his bent legs and his hard cock that stood tall and proud against his stomach.

The omega whimpered at the sight, then crawled onto the bed and situated himself between the alpha's legs, his face level with his cock. Jooheon was definitely bigger than he remembered.

He wasted no time and closed his lips around the head. The contact made Jooheon suck in a breath, hands flying forward to tangle themselves in Kihyun's hair as he briefly rubbed his tongue against the slit, then took more of him into his mouth.

More slick left Kihyun's body and trickled down the backs of his thighs when he tasted the alpha's pre-cum on his tongue. He felt overwhelmingly hot, like he _needed_ to be _filled_.

He said as much when he pulled off of his friend's leaking length, reaching a hand between their bodies and squeezing (gently) on his balls when he leaned forward to whisper in Jooheon's ear.

"Gonna fill me up, Jooheon?" He teased, hot breath fanning over the skin of said man's ear before he pulled away to look him in the eyes and placed his hands on either side of Jooheon's head. "Because that's what I want." His tongue swiped over his lips as he shifted his hips back, the alpha's cock now ghosting over the space between his cheeks. "I want you to fill me up with your cum."

"_Fuck_, Ki..." Jooheon groaned through gritted teeth. His hands trailed down his spine until they found his ass, groping and spreading the soft flesh. His hips rutted up instinctively and the head of his cock brushed over the omega's ring of muscles, spreading slick along his length. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

And he really didn't. Kihyun had no clue how long Jooheon had felt this way about him, or if it was even real, not just his mind being clouded by the pheromones of an omega in heat. However, at this point, he really didn't care.

Kihyun only hummed in acknowledgement, angling his hips so the tip of Jooheon's member caught on his rim, almost entering him, but not quite. "Then," he breathed out, "beg for it."

Jooheon's eyebrows raised at that and, for a moment, Kihyun worried he may have crossed a line. "W-what?" The younger man stammered out, eyes wide, and he looked so cute that Kihyun couldn't help but tease him some more.

Gripping Jooheon's jaw with one of his hands, he leaned down and kissed his pouting lips. From the conflicted emotions that tinged the younger's scent, Kihyun could tell he was struggling with how he wanted to act. The alpha in him wanted to overpower Kihyun like he knew he could and wreck him in every way possible, but he also wanted to be good and obedient like he always had.

The omega trailed his lips down to Jooheon's neck — where he knew he was sensitive — and lapped at the skin there, sucking and nipping.

The alpha moaned at the sensation and his hands tangled themselves in the older man's hair yet again, his back arching up and chest pressing against Kihyun's. His hips jerked up again as Kihyun left little bruises on his skin, and the omega stopped immediately, hooking his shins over Jooheon's thighs to keep him still. His hand left Jooheon's jaw and was now pressed flat against the mattress to support his weight.

"I said," Kihyun murmured against his neck, "beg for it, baby."

Jooheon groaned at the term of endearment, a blush spreading along his cheeks and covering his ears.

"Ki, please..."

Kihyun simpered at Jooheon's whiny tone, a thick sense of pride bubbling up and burning under his skin. He felt smug knowing he, an omega, had an _alpha_ wrapped around his finger.

"Please, what?" He nosed at his scent gland, inhaling the familiar smell that always made him feel safe.

A pathetic mewl crawled its way up Jooheon's throat and he tugged lightly on the ends of Kihyun's hair. "_Please_," he begged, "let me fuck you, hyung. I'll make you feel good, I promise. Please, please, please." Then Kihyun pulled away from Jooheon's neck to stare at him. Jooheon returned his gaze with puppy dog eyes. Everything about him was begging Kihyun to give him the go-ahead.

The older man nodded, sitting back on top of the alpha's thighs. "Okay," he sighed, a fond, satisfied smile tugging at his lips, "but I can't do all the work now, can I?"

With that, Jooheon flipped them over and moved a bit lower on the bed. He gripped the backs of the omega's knees and folded his legs up, exposing his puckered hole, covered in a thick sheen of slick.

When all Jooheon did at first was stare and lick over his plump lower lip, Kihyun whimpered, crumpling the sheets in his hands. Jooheon glanced up at him and smirked before letting one of the omega's legs go to trace his rim with a finger.

He sunk two fingers in up to the knuckle, leisurely pumping them in and out. He knew his actions were unnecessary — an omega in heat naturally loosened up to accommodate an alpha's cock — but he wanted to tease Kihyun a little. Maybe even make _him_ beg for it.

Kihyun was even more stubborn than Jooheon, though, always wanting to be in control of a situation and never wanting to be seen as weak or dependent. Jooheon had always been more on the submissive side, despite being an alpha.

Jooheon relished in the way Kihyun's hole squeezed around his fingers, silently asking for more, needing more. He looked up to find Kihyun's head turned to the side, his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip red and swollen, like he'd been biting it.

He took his fingers out entirely then, watching as Kihyun's hole clenched around nothing, searching for what once filled it. Jooheon pressed his fingers to his lips, darting out his tongue to lick the sweet slick that covered them. "You taste so good, hyung," said the alpha, pressing a semi-chaste kiss to Kihyun's lips.

"Jooheon..." Kihyun whined, pouting at the alpha. Jooheon only grinned.

Without warning, he took his cock in hand and pressed the tip to Kihyun's entrance, pushing in slowly since he didn't want to hurt the older man. His thrusts were shallow at first, slow and hesitant, so Kihyun could get used to the stretch. Then, Kihyun's legs were around his waist, pulling his hips closer.

"I'm not gonna break." Kihyun said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I just-"

A _tsk_ cut him off. Kihyun's hand found the nape of his neck and brought him closer.

"C'mon, Jooheon," he egged the younger man on, his breath fanning out onto his face while he spoke, "give it to me. Show me how good you can make me feel."

Kihyun could tell he was nervous — could smell it on him — though he didn't know why. Probably for the same reason they never acted on their feelings until now. They were worried it would ruin their friendship, but Kihyun, at least, knew it was too late to turn back now. Especially since Jooheon was almost balls-deep in him.

"Fuck me like a _real_ alpha, baby," challenged Kihyun, a familiar glint in his eyes.

Jooheon seemed to come to the same realization after Kihyun spoke.

He unraveled the omega's legs from around his waist and hooked them over his shoulders, causing Kihyun to let out a wanton moan as his cock sank further into him.

A sigh escaped his lips when he bottomed out, his hips pressing against Kihyun's ass. "You feel so good, hyung..." He did. He felt like a slice of Heaven encompassing Jooheon's cock, so deliciously tight, almost painfully so.

The alpha only received a hum as a response. Kihyun's wordless way of urging him to continue.

And it was stupid — so unbelievably humiliating, in Kihyun's opinion — but when Jooheon pulled out, and the head of his cock dragged along Kihyun's prostate, the latter came. Actually came untouched with a loud moan, reaching up to scrape his nails across Jooheon's back as his cock sputtered out white ribbons onto his chest and stomach. He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment and avoided the younger's eyes.

"Shit," sighed Jooheon, smearing a thumb through the cum on Kihyun's belly. He brought his thumb to his lips and darted his tongue out to lick up the white substance, groaning at how the omega tasted. His hips twitched forward with the desire to enter his heat. Kihyun watched in awe of the way Jooheon's eyes fluttered closed, his own lips parted with amazement.

Then Jooheon leaned forward and pressed his arms into the mattress on either side of Kihyun's head, almost bending the older man completely in half. Slowly, he pushed his cock back into him, stretching him still with its girth.

Once he felt Kihyun was accustomed enough to him, he began thrusting in and out, the omega's hole continuously sucking him in with no problem.

Kihyun gasped at the way Jooheon filled him and craned his neck to attach their lips, muffling any more noises that would escape his lips.

Jooheon picked up the pace, the skin of his hips slapping against the omega's ass, and Kihyun trailed his hands up the back of his neck to tangle them in the alpha's hair. When Jooheon finally settled into a satisfactory rhythm and began abusing Kihyun's prostate, the latter tugged on Jooheon's hair harshly, pulling his head back so he could let out sinful moans.

A growl rumbled up the alpha's throat, low and warning. The omega whispered out apologies at that, but kept his hands in place and took this opportunity to tongue at the expanse of Jooheon's neck, turning his growl into a low, almost inaudible whine.

Then, Kihyun felt the beginning of Jooheon's knot prodding at his entrance. He let go off Jooheon's hair so he could look him in the eyes.

And there they were again — those puppy dog eyes. "Can I, Kihyun? Can I?"

Kihyun hummed in response, "I don't know, can you? Can you knot me like an alpha would, pup?"

The alpha's knot slipped in easily at first, but it soon grew in size, stretching Kihyun to impossible lengths. It hurt for a moment, but he once he was used to the the stretch, the omega was reduced to a whimpering mess.

When Jooheon's knot was at its full size, he was no longer able to pull out, Kihyun's rim firmly clenching around him and keeping him inside, so he resorted to shallow thrusts, seeking his own release. He wrapped a hand around Kihyun's cock, red with neglect, and stroked him in time with his thrusts, occasionally running his thumb over the head of his cock.

He used his other hand to gently wipe tears away from Kihyun's cheeks that the latter hadn't even realized spilled over.

The omega brought his head closer like he was going to kiss him. However, he began mouthing at the side of his neck, teeth scraping over the alpha's scent gland, and that's when he lost himself, spilling into Kihyun.

Feeling Jooheon's cum pumping into him steadily sent Kihyun over the edge and he came for the second (and probably not the last) time that night, throwing his head back with a loud groan as his orgasm wracked his body.

Jooheon's hips jerked with his release and he leaned down, burying his face in Kihyun's neck and inhaling his scent as he came down from his high. Kihyun keened as he was filled to the brim. 

"Alpha," came Kihyun's voice, airy and tired as he stroked Jooheon's messy hair. "_My_ alpha."

And they stayed like that, momentarily falling asleep — until Kihyun's ongoing heat woke them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let's be moots on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heonyschou).


End file.
